Two Sides of the Same Side
by ditchertypepersonBUM
Summary: Rogue never tells of her past, that and I'm an imaginative girl. Had this around thought I'd post it. Rouge and Remy reunite after years apart. How will he react to the goth girl he once ran with, now that they're on seperate teams.


Ruby on onyx eyes drank in the sight of her. She would never grace the cover of a beauty magazine. Never would she have the curves of many a woman that surrounded her in the world they lived in. But never had he seen her for her looks, and though she was no supermodel she was still a looker in her own right.

Sure she was different, a few years and her body had refined slightly. No more knees and elbows so to speak. The Goth look had been an initial shock but after seeing the way it frightened so many off he didn't mind it at all. Not that he wanted her to be lonely, but the possessiveness that was pure male in him did not appreciate the thought of another having her.

The makeup was amusing to him; could this be the same belle that had fought tooth and nail to _not_ wear? '_Such girly tras_h.' As she had once put it? The news that she had switched sides to be with the others made him wince. 'Women and der prerogative to change dem mind.'

He hadn't given a crap to the cause of Lord Bucket Head, all he had known was that she worked for him. He had joined in hopes of reuniting with her. 'Den she goes an' switch sides an Remy not find out. Oui her friends not going to take dis well.' He had already been acquainted with some of her teammates, a lovely event to happen when he made to see his filly.

Clicking the next button he pretended to study the next member of her team. Taking care not to spend more time on any one member. But his mind still rested on his chere. 'Seem's Remy be switchin' sides. Any'ting to be with 'is chere.' He gave a charmers smile behind his cigarette. 'Mon Marie, I find you a late Christmas present non?' Already he was thinking of the gift he would find her. Women he had charmed and trinketed a plenty. But she had always been difficult for him to find a suiting gift. Maybe because he truly cared for the once scraggly girl.

Xavier watched as the limo pulled to his gates. Rogue had told no one of where she was going for the winter break. Kurt had offered to take her home with him, his parents wanting nothing more than to meet his newfound twin, but she had claimed prior engagements. When she stepped out he did not miss the new clothes she donned, though in the same style he had always known her in. A few of the younger pupils who had arrived earlier commented on the rich fabric she was displaying. What _he_ noticed the most was the lack of makeup. Being why he noticed her prominent reddening cheeks when the driver came out and began to unload her things. She had a fluent, and he was sure colorful, argument in what sounded French, one of the few languages he had yet to acquire fully, she finally was able to send her driver away without his entering the building.

The luggage was new; she had left with nothing more than a duffle bag, and came bag with what resembled a new wardrobe. "Like Rogue want some help?" Kitty asked, popping her head out through the wall to watch. The duel colored teen looked up and let a few of the suitcases drop, or it could have been she just lost her grip.

"Sure. Ah'll even let ya help meh unpack so ya can snoop." She joked, sounding more cheerful than she had in years. Rogue had left early, in fact missing a week and a half of school to pay her visit, wherever she had vanished off to. Wolverine had let loose his vocabulary in frustration at not having been able to track her. And in the case of Logan, that was no small feat.

"It's nice to see you Rogue, did you have a nice trip."

"Oui." She replied. "Merde." She looked to the heavens for help. "I mean yes. As ya can tell I've been speaking French not English fur that time. C'mon Kitty."

"Rogue? Can you like help me with my like homework?" Kitty begged, having only an hour before been heard moaning over her French assignment she had put off to the last few days of Christmas break.

Logan poked his head into the girl's room. The smell of spice made his nose tingle and once again he wondered where the Southern girl had gone. "Stripes." He greeted. She threw herself at him with the exuberance she had never displayed.

"Ah missed ya too Wolvie." She turned and the jingle of jewelry reached his ears. She had silver bracelets, armbands and rings on. Necklaces too, and that was nothing to say of the jewels embedded in many of them. That was no cheap display she was dawning and she wore it as if it were costume jewelry.

"Ah guess ya want some answers huh?" She looked as if she would actually tell him his answers but cast a weary glance towards Kitty from the corner of her eye.

"Out half-pint."

"What? Ah come on." She whined, putting down the shirt she had been holding to her chest. Storming out she didn't even bother opening the door, only phased through it.

"Ah went to visit an ol' friend. Didn't see tha friend but I'm still part of tha family."

"Where stripes?" She grinned like the devil.

"Wouldn't ya like ta know. Sorry nope, can't tell ya."

"And that?" He gestured to her colorful array.

"Had it for ages. Neva wore it though. Neva felt right. I can't tell ya where I was, if ya couldn't track meh it was because he didn't want ya ta follow. I was safe as can be an that's al that matters." She turned and dumped the only familiar piece of luggage, her duffle bag, onto the last free part of her bed. Pulling out a black shirt she handed it to him. "Ah didn't wrap it, an' it's late. But..." He unfolded it and read the white writing.

_I didn't say you did it._

_I said I was going to kick you ass for it._

He grinned wolfishly and she beamed. "Stripes, you are full of surprises today."

"Ya well." She muttered, grumbling as she turned her back to him. "Don't get too used ta it. Ah'll be back ta my usual self come tomorrow."

This time it wasn't a picture he was admiring. It was the real thing; she looked happier than she had in the picture. And even though he knew she had no control of her powers it didn't stop her from wrestling with the boy that had the German accent. In fact, if she didn't kill him he would. Jealousy was not something Remy handled well, which was usually why he didn't get jealous. As the two rolled in the grass he heard her screech as her hands were suddenly bound together. "Cheat!"

"Ah vut you vould have von eventually. We have class." She muttered something he couldn't hear and the boy laughed. She stood, obviously having been released from her invisible binds. Was that boy the blue mutant he had met earlier? Nightcrawler was it? Well he was an annoyance if he tried to keep Marie away.

He would have followed her but it was at that moment old tin head, er Magneto decided he would have to skip the rest of school and go to a meeting. 'De un time Remy wan 't beh in class, an he get called away. Pere best not hear of dis or 'e nev' let Remy forget.' He thought with humor. Casting one last glance at the retreating beauty he knew it was best he go. Magneto had been up to something lately and if the slight hints were anything Rogue had something to do with it. And Remy would protect his belle to the death.

Rogue was usually ignored in battle, avoided like hell, but ignored by the enemy. This was new, she was the focus and she was _not_ liking it. She had avoided Mr. Fire man, Pyro if she had heard him be called correctly, and was now coming to dislike the man made of metal. Though she had to say that he wasn't trying to seriously harm her like the other had. Darting to the side she pulled at her glove with her teeth. Screw the gloves, right now the more skin showing the better. Glad that her rings had been on the _inside_ of her gloves this time she threatened to touch the man if he came too close to her.

"Ah _really_ have nothan against ya bub. But try an' touch meh and ah'll make ya wish ya hadn't." He shook his head sadly and took another step. She didn't move back, the fact that a fire blazed on either side of her might have had something to do with that though. "Darling ah may be taking a bet but ah touch ya, metal or not, ya gonna wake up minus a freaky skin." She grinned; she was a good friend with a bundle of thieves, add that with the X-man training program from hell and you had an acrobat who could pick any lock. In short, she hoped the man wasn't wearing his wallet, for his sake.

Fire to the left, fire to the right. Behind her a wall. Charge, fake a roll between the legs, jump on the shoulders. They hit her. Losing her concentration was one thing. New thoughts in another language, Russian to be exact, were another. The mental apology to her from the man now downed behind her was a third. But none of it stopped her movements, shoving his conscious away from her she pulled in his power. She had a few minutes. And with his lovely armor came a good deal of strength. Not thinking twice she began to pull him from the flames. She had taken his powers and he was now vulnerable to the flames. Placing him in a lovely little corner away from the damage she turned to fight nice with the others. Her skin had already resurfaced, only now she was mad. They wanted her for _something_, she didn't know what but she was going to damn well find out. "Pietro!" She screamed; time to get answers from the pretty boy. Instead Pyro came to the front.

"What ya done to Collosus?" He demanded.

'I'm far from frightened boy. Tante could pull a more frightening look.' So could a lot of people that she knew, so this blond bozo with a gas tank backpack was no fright for her. "Sugah, he an ah had a little chat. Lets say ah'm hungry for more. What does it feel lak to control fire lak that? Is it like Iceman when he makes his ice roads?" She knew she was scaring him. Telling him that she was going to find out _exactly_ what controlling his powers was like was frightening. It was something only _he_ could do and _she_ was going to take it from him. Only for a short while, but wasn't that a violation enough. 'Call it vindictive and sick but if ya afta meh be ready ta take the chance and pay the price!' Her eyes flashed green in excitement, but he had brought the fire around him, and her. It was closing in around her and breathing was getting very painful. The air was too hot, too smoky, and too thin. Falling to the floor she felt things going black. 'Meh an mah big mouth.' The last thought before darkness.

Too many fires. Too much smoke, and _no_ Marie. The only one probably as worried as the Gambit would have probably been Nightcrawler. 'Cherie! Where y be?' Then he found her. The movement of fire closing in had caught his eye. And there being no time to find that German blue fuzz ball he ran. Pulled the coat loose a little and calculated all he would have to do to get it done right. Jump, run, tumble through the fire with coat on. Grab Marie in the process and try and make sure she don't get burned. They pulled out of the fire and he didn't stop, be dammed if he let Magneto get her, be dead first too. Remy ran, never ran from a fight in his life, but for her, he would put the deck down. She had known it at one time too, did she still? Even with that knowledge she had never tried to change him. Every one of them, all of the others, from the short flings to the one-night stands, they had all tried to change him. Her, never. Unless it was an order to shower before dinner or some other unimportant thing. But Tan'te ordered the same thing and Tan'te didn't ever try to changer 'er boys.

The rain was pounding on her as she was carried someplace. Her lungs screamed agony and she had yet to try and talk. It hurt to open her eyes and it hurt to breath. But through the pain the scent of spice and smoke, the cigarette kind, triggered a memory in her blurred mind. 'Remy.' Fingers weakly gripped the coat she felt wrapped around her. Meaning he was getting wet. 'Dumb swamp rat.' She felt him speed up and take another jump. She moaned, then sobbed from the pain after doing the action.

"Shh chere, Remy 'ere. Bring you sum place saf.' You get 'elp." Gingerly her hand searched out his shirt and gripped it. It had been so long. "Chere don' git mad at Remy, he goin' to go git sum tings and den he be back. Even stay wit ya if ya like. But Chere hav' to heal non?"

The familiar spark of power and mind essence shot through her as the brief moment of his lips on hers was given. Not long enough for thought, but she felt his emotions. And with them she knew he would return for her, even if it were only to make sure she was all right. A moment later she heard a doorbell tone and a second later a door open.

"Rogue!" As Kitty screamed for help from whoever had been left at the mansion she dropped into darkness, the musk of Cajun spice and cigarette smoke comforting her as she fell.

It had been a week since Rogue had been delivered to their front step. Security had been up and still no idea as how she had been delivered. Xavier rubbed his temples as he continued to review the information in his mind. Logan had, on his own accord and prompted by no one, made sure to touch Rogue's skin and she was now fully up and running. Not a sign of pain from the fire. But she refused to give any hint as to how she arrived.

A mysterious look would come over her eyes and she would smile softly to a memory. She had also taken to wearing her jewelry. Kitty had said she had picked through the box of treasure and only worn specific kinds. Not all necessarily of the highest value.

But she seemed oddly happy, she smiled towards the others and her temper was not as quick to rise. Whoever had delivered Rogue to their stoop; she knew and missed that person.

She had resumed going to school the day after her return. That kind of happened when Wolvie got it into his head to help her. She could _still_ hear his grumbling over the swamp rat. Not approving of her southern tastes. It had been a task for her and she hadn't been able to keep a straight face whenever she looked at him since.

He still didn't know why and it was a source of grand amusement for her. Kitty had pestered her the entire time she had sorted through her trinkets and baubles. She had been missing Gambit to the point of only wearing the gifts he had given her. She varied them from day to day.

And the look on Jeans face when she began sporting them on a regular basis had been priceless. The rumors at school were the reasons of many a pillow fight and laughter with Kitty. At the moment she was in the middle of reading her English assignment. She had started off a few chapters behind, then grown caught up in the tale and was now pages from the end.

And with the warning she had given the others not even Kurt had the bravery to try and steal her book. "Rogue!" She looked up from the last word written to see Kitty. "Bell rang time to go or face the wrath of the math." They may not have had the same class but they shared the same teacher, and thus many of the same complaints.

"Thanks Kitty." She gave the act as if she were going to face the guillotine. It wasn't far from the truth.

Kitty groaned softly as she slammed her hand on then through her alarm clock. Saturday, no danger room session and she had forgotten to turn the alarm off. Luckily Rogue slept right through the alarm. After twenty minutes and still not having returned to blessed slumber she decided to claim first right on the TV, see how Kurt handled _her_ choice of cartoons for once. Standing up she glanced to her roommate's bed. It was empty though messy; Kitty didn't even want to know why Rogue got up so early. It was abnormal, mutant or not.

Stumbling down the stairs she halted when the scent of something delicious met her nose. Entering the kitchen she gaped, Rogue was cooking a breakfast and by the mass it was clearly meant for everyone. "Ro-Ro-_Rogue_?" The girl in question glanced up from her array of frying bacon and fried potatoes.

"Morning." She even smiled when she looked up. It was clear that she had already taken her shower, meaning her workout as well. Rogue had always been able to outlast most of them in the stamina department. She had once said it came from training, though never what kind or by whom.

"Help ya'self. Ah'v made plenty." Kitty nodded mutely and helped herself to the food. Her eyes sparkled at the taste and Kurt made an appearance, not shocked at all by his sister's ability to cook. Meaning he had eaten her meals before, Kitty found herself being jealous at this, the food was _good_.

Rogue sighed as she climbed onto the roof. Rooftops always held such wonderful memories, at least for her. It was where she had lived after being kicked out of her home. It was where she had met Remy, it was where she had discovered his thieving from her. It was also where she had tackled him for doing it.

Roofs also held a few of her less cheery memories. The fight that had commenced at their last meeting. She couldn't even recall what it had been about, only her anger and his. Things had grown volatile and one of them had lashed out. Rage clouded the memory and she could only recall the battle. Both too raged to call upon their powers.

'Ah still had control then, it was only after tha fight that ah couldn't control it.' She didn't blame him, the control had been a dwindling thing by that point. She had slipped out of the city, stole enough to get out of the state and migrated to the big river. 'An then there was Social Services.' She thought with chagrin. Thirteen and living on her own, again. They had somehow found her and put her in foster care. Not a year later she was at a party and the rest went to hell.

She had missed him, but pride had kept her from finding him. Later when with the X-men she knew that this was her best chance at regaining control. Jean-Luc was many things, but he was not a mutant, he couldn't help her then.

'An than Ah got that lettah.' It had been one for the books. One, gold engraved, invitation. One that ordered, not requested, that she accept the trip back to the Big Easy. The or else had been Tante being sent to fetch her. Needless to say she was packed and ready to go at the appointed place and time, early even. Too bad her Cajun hadn't been there, she had been willing to apologize.

'Than tha battle happun.' Remy saved meh and Ah haven't heard from him since.' It made her wonder if he hadn't quite forgiven her, he had saved her life but then why wasn't he here?

Having lost her good mood to bad memories she decided she might as well return to her bed and accept the nightmares to come. As she swung from the edge of the roof and prepared to do the same through her window she noticed the figure standing in the light of the moon. Pausing and looking down she gasped. Face lit by the glow of a cigarette, was her adored swamp rat. Minus one brown trench coat. Twisting mid air she landed softly on the grass before her old friend. Taking in the duffle bag at his side she tried to not display her hope.

He could after all only have come for his coat and not to say hi to her.

"Remy I-." His gloved finger pressed against her lip and she fell silent.

"Chere listen, Gambit sorry. He, de fight, he sorry Cherie." It hurt to not know which fight he meant.

"I'm not hurt. Wolvie got me all fixed up." She saw the thief stiffen and smiled softly. "Wolvie being Wolverine, as in too old for meh. He's lak a new daddy." The card thrower snorted at this and before she could react took her into his arms.

"Non Chere, Remy sorry for dat too but he also sorry for da ot'er fight. Remy-."

"Shh." Her hand covered his mouth and she kissed it. As close as she could safely be to kissing him without hurting him. "It was my fault too Cajun. Can we just forget it?" He nodded and made to give her a true kiss, before she could stop him he was pulled from her. Falling to the ground she looked up to see Logan holding Remy against the building by his throat.

"Logan no! He's ok!"

"Quiet kid, you missed the fight. He works for Magneto."

"_What_?" Before she could fully understand what she had been told she shoved the metal boned man aside and took a stance in front of the thief.

"Gambit explain."

"You better gumbo, or else Ah not only will hurt ya, Ah'll send _Tante_ out after ya."

"Non!"

"Rogue!"

"What!!" Both she and Remy screamed. Obviously closing out everything but the other in the eye blink it took her to begin her interrogation. When the claws came out and the cards were charged she stepped between the two.

"Logan! Cool it." She ordered the Canadian. "You." She pointed her finger at the teen. "Are going ta explain it _all_." He knew better than to argue with her at the height of temper she was in. After all, her eyes only shown like emeralds when she was in extreme emotion, the glow it was at now? He would prefer the keeping of his head where it was, attached to his neck.

Scott glared at the teen. Rogue had been found with him and she was still defending the mutant. Even after she had been told of his alliance with Magneto she wouldn't let them past her. When all of them backed down, even Logan, she turned on him herself.

"Spill Gumbo." A flurry of what sounded similar to French began to spill out but she interrupted him. "So they can understand, in _English_."

"Remy try un find M-."

"Rogue. My name is Rogue now." Her tone was soft and he nodded, understanding what all of them did not. Scott felt his dislike for the man grow.

"Remy hear _Rogue_ join de Brotherhood and-."

"You came lookin' for meh?" Her tone was soft and he nodded looking somewhat guilty, she mirrored the expression.

"Oui, Remy wan' 't-."

"Ya already did."

"Remy mean 't join wit' Chere but ol' tin 'ead tink differently."

"Same boss, wrong team." Scott watched as she ran a hand through her hair then fell into the spot beside the accented Alkolyte. "So that's it, oh no. Ya faught them didn't ya?" He nodded and she raised her hand to the back of his head.

"Make Chere happy, Remy non hurt dem." She gave him a raised brow and he added. "Much."

"What am Ah gonna do with ya?" Her tone held more affection than any had ever heard coming from her. It made them all look to 'Remy' with a new curiosity.

"Rogue, do you trust him?" She sent an iced look to him but nodded.

"Yes."

"How much?" She visibly began to grow irritated at his questioning.

"With mah life."

"How long you've known him half-pint?" Rogue glanced to Logan and looked as if she were counting numbers.

"Remy be twelve we meet."

"Thank ya swamp rat."

"Dis comeing from da river rat."

"Sticky fingers."

"Twig."

"Flirt."

"Petite belle." Rogue went quiet at the last remark, and even though he didn't know what had been said he knew it wasn't an insult.

"Ah was ten when we met." Her elbow shot out and caught the young man in the ribs.

Rogue was quite comfortable being snuggled against Remy's side. "Like Rogue how did you like meet him?"

"Ah was on mah own and he picked meh clean. Ah tracked him down jumped him and returned tha favor."

"Petite fight dirty, mean left hook too." Rogue saw Logan's lips twitch, he knew what the card handler was talking about. He had seen some of what she could do.

"Quiet Cajun, Ah stuck around ta make sure he woke up than went home."

"Where was that?" She noted Scott was more interested in her story than glaring so she indulged him.

"A mix of tarps and cardboard on a roof flat. Home sweet home, than ah certain thief tried to regain his _honor_. Ah saw him make off with what Ah got from him." She grinned in memory of the time. It held amusement to the pair.

"By dis time Cherie an' Gambit had picked each ot'ers pockets a few times. Petite got lucky."

"Ya were cocky, ah followed him home."

"She din' know who ma famillebe."

"Ah was caught leaving with his stuff from next ta' his bed. Needless to say he went from my annoyance, grudge, opponent ta-."

"Remy be Cherie's knight in armor."

"In tha end Ah was taken in bah his family an we became friends."

"Vut den vhy are you here?" Looking to her brother she saw the suspicion in his gaze. She noted how he hadn't dropped the image inducer. Then again, Remy still had shades on and it was nearing midnight.

"Gambit become hot headed teenager and Cherie stubborn chienne an' we got in fight."

"Ah left town and ended up in foster care. Ya'll know the rest from there."

Remy noticed the accent; he also noticed the protective glint in the smaller teen's eyes. Marie didn't seem to mind it like she did in many of the displays from the others. But he decided his more one on one questions could wait until later. She was still resting against him and he had no desire to move. It was physical proof that she wasn't angry with him. At least not anymore, maybe in a few hours when they've had the time to insult each other.

"Dat remind Gambit. He has some'ting for his dame." Shuffling in his pocket he fished out a small jewelry box. Handing it to her he watched as she delicately unwrapped the paper. "It be midnight Rogue, Happy Birthday." Kissing her hair he gave her a squeeze and watched her open the box. Her eyes lit as she pulled the silver chain and revealed the locket.

"Remy keep it. Don' know why, but 'e tink Cherie maybe like it." She laughed. The first thing he had ever nabbed from her was a silver necklace. Cody had won it at a fair and given it to her, that was the same day he had given her her first kiss. He was still in a coma.

"Ya sure know how ta be sweet when ya want Cajun. Ah'd kiss ya if Ah could." Instead she let him put it on her; he had cleaned it and bought a new chain. "Thank ya sugah."

Kurt watched as the man touched his sister. Affectionately and there was nothing to disapprove of, but still he did. Rogue was _his_ sister. And that meant that there was no man good enough for her. The fact that she couldn't touch and that the man could very easily break her heart. Something he could never allow.

"Vhat is it Rogue?"

"An old gift, Ah must of left it behind."

"Remy keep safe, ah, Remy find it when looking for Cherie. He fix, maybe fix mistake between us. He tink he did non?"

Rogue shot her elbow back and Kurt caught sight of the amused smile on her face. He felt his resolve falter. Maybe he could give the guy a chance. _Then_ break his neck if he hurt Rogue's heart.

"It's late. We will finish this tomorrow." All looked to Xavier and a few were waking the others so they could return to their beds. The Gambit grinned.

"De day begins Mon Petite. Time te paint de town."

"Vhat?" The Cajun looked to him, it was annoying that he still wore his sunglasses and he was about to comment on them when Rogue cut in.

"Everybody out but ya Kurt. Remy shut ya mouth. Logan Ah can handle this no staying ba the door." When it was only the three of them she stood. "Kurt turn it off Remy _take_ them off." Both wasted no time in obeying the southern girl. Looking to his sister's mysterious friend he met the eyes of a demon, similar to his own. "Now Ah've had enough of tha male pissing contest." Kurt choked at her words. "Remy, Kurt is ma _brotha_. Ma twin, separated at birth, lived in Germany joined tha circus same ol' story. Kurt this is Remy, he protected meh and stayed by ma side despite mah powers. Our fight had nothan ta do with our being mutants, Ah remember that much."

He gave her a confused look and she sighed. "Ah, umm. Ya see."

"Remy an Chere were bit tipsy, New Years. Cherie an Remy get into argument over some'ting an we get bit violent."

"You mean _Ah_ got violent. Tante's teachings of ya boys kept him from hitting back, physically at least."

"Chere, Remy do many dumb tings but crossing Tante is suicide, we know dat."

"By the way how _is_ Henri. Ah haven't heard from him since the wedding."

"_Wedding_!" French curses, he assumed it was cursing, began to poor from Remy's mouth. Rogue was laughing.

"Vhat is that?"

"Ah forgot Remy wasn't there. Oh Cajun! Ah was tha maid of Honor."

"Vous êtes mort!"

"Kill meh? _Ah_ was there."

"Phone Cherie?"

"On tha table in tha hall. Next ta tha fake plant." Kurt watched a wicked grin split her face as the boy ran for the phone.

"Sivter, vhat-?"

"He's ok Kurt. Ya just met Remy LeBeau, tha first in a short line of people that accepted meh after mah powers came. He helped meh recover." A haunted look crossed her face before she continued. "Mah best friend gave meh mah first kiss. His name was Cody, we grew up together. We were walking down ba tha creek and he gave meh a kiss. Nothan big, a mere brush of lips. Mah powers came in ah rush. Next Ah knew he was on tha ground and ah was screaming. That same day ah was kicked out of mah home, ah flashy run down trailer. Ah haven't been back since."

"Vrogue I."

"Chere! Tante wan 't know how much ye weigh." Kurt watched in interest as his sisters widened with panic. From the corner of his eye he saw Remy grin. "Why Tante, Mon petite belle is right plump." His smile fell and with his night vision he saw the older boy pale. "Uh Chere! Tante be comeing. For some reason she no believe Remy."

"Ah'm dead."

"Vrogue vhat?"

"Tante 's comin."

"Vho?"

"_We_ be dead Chere." Kurt looked to the equally panicked male. "Remy only tink of un ting Chere."

"Right with ya Cajun. Tha kitchen is this way. Ah say knowing Tante, ah day, tops."

"Vrogue."

"Can't talk now elf, got cleaning ta do."

It was a chaotic start, but she could handle that. She and Remy had reunited, friendship picking up where it had been left off and love finally being nurtured. It would take years but a semblance of control would be gained over her skin. Every baby step and backwards fall Remy was at her side. And just like when they were running roof tops he was ate her side or ready to help. He was at her side when she gave birth, and when their daughter went from her first steps to the walk down the aisle.

'An' ta think.' She thought with irony, looking through strands of dark grey hair framed with white, to the husband at her side. 'This all started with his picken mah pocket. Never thought ta check if it was mah heart he snitched. So glad Ah took his for safe keeping.' Curling beside husbands body she closed her eyes and returned to sleep.

Thick as thieves they were, and grateful for it everyday.

_A snippet from my imagination, I love playing with her past. This is the end, should anyone want to take it and re write it, write me up and let me see what you can do. _

BUM


End file.
